We're Getting Married!
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil are overjoyed when they find out gay marriage is legal in the UK!


Dan was sat in his usual 'internet browsing' position, sitting up next to his boyfriend in their bed. They both had separate bedrooms but they preferred to sleep in one room, and it was usually Dan's bedroom.

Dan had been up for a couple of hours now. It was just about to turn 12 o'clock. Lying next to him was his boyfriend who was still asleep. Phil had been up all night, trying to finish a video for his Youtube channel. So, Dan decided that he would let Phil sleep in a little later than he usually did.

Dan sighed as he went through his timeline on twitter, and it was until he started seeing tweets about gay marriage becoming legal in the UK. Dan's eyes went wide as he started seeing more and more tweets about it. He checked the trends on twitter and saw it was trending. He then started seeing all the articles about gay marriage being legal in the UK. Dan smiled as excitement began to run through his body.

Dan had been with Phil for almost four years straight now and they had talked with each other many times about getting married but of course, they couldn't as gay marriage had been illegal in the UK. Which sucked for them.

"Holy fuck!" Dan squealed. He looked down at Phil and bit his lip nervously as he stared at him. He wanted to celebrate with Phil immediately. He just didn't want to wake Phil up, as he looked so peaceful. Dan shut his laptop and gently lay it down on the floor. He looked down at Phil again and smiled. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Phil's and kissed him a couple times. "Baby, wake up," Dan whispered.

Phil's eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked a few times as he looked up at Dan. "Is there a fire?" He asked tiredly.

Dan laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. "Why is it when I wake you up you assume there's a fire?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why did you wake me up? What time is it?" He asked, letting out a yawn.

"We're getting married," Dan whispered, smiling as he stared at Phil.

Phil raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? No one has proposed yet," he said.

"Phil," Dan sighed and shook his head, "gay marriage is illegal in the UK!"

"What?" Phil yelled as he sat up. "Dan, this isn't the time to be joking,"

"I'm not joking! I promise," Dan reached down and grabbed his laptop. He opened it up and then he showed Phil all the tweets and the articles that he saw before. Dan looked over at Phil.

"We can get married?" Phil asked with shock as he stared at Dan's laptop. He looked back at Dan again.

"Legally!" Dan exclaimed. He let out a laugh. "This actually makes me want to drag you out of the apartment and go get married somewhere, right now," he sighed happily.

"You wouldn't have to drag me out, bear. I'd be happy to get married to you right now!" Phil told him.

Dan smiled as he stared at him, he could feel the tears begin to form in his eyes.

Phil looked up at Dan and frowned when he saw Dan's watery eyes. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him down for a kiss. "I know a lot is happening right now but Dan, we really don't have to get married right now but just know that we will get married. I'll be ready whenever you are," Phil assured him.

"I'm just…God, I'm so fucking happy right now. We've literally been waiting years for this to happen and it finally happened. We don't have to move out of the UK just to get married. We can stay home," Dan whispered. He lay down and cuddled up next to Phil, resting his head on Phil's chest.

"I know love," Phil whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him as close as he possibly could.

Dan let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "The day we get married will be the best day ever,"

"And we're going to have the best wedding ever," Phil added.

"Hell yeah we are!" Dan exclaimed as he sat up again. He looked down at Phil and smiled.

Phil laughed as he looked up at Dan. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Dan whispered back. He leaned down and kissed Phil once more.


End file.
